1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety lines for coal miners. More specifically, the invention is a safety guide line for assisting miners in dark areas, and the method of securing the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several dangers that are inherent to mining operations. Within a coal mine there are numerous tunnels and pathways, only a few of which lead directly to the outside. In an emergency situation inside a mine, it is easy for even experienced miners to lose their direction. The tunnels are extremely dark, and in the event that a fire breaks out, the situation is far worse.
Several states have mandated that some sort of escape route markers or lines be utilized within the mine in order for miners to find their way to the outside with little visibility. Each state has set its own regulations concerning the distance which can separate each of the markers along the safety line. For example, Virginia requires that there be 75 feet between directional indicators, while West Virginia requires there be 25 feet between directional indicators.
What is needed is a safety directional line for underground mining which is easily followed by miners and which has indicators along the line which can be adjusted at the manufacturing stage such that the distance between adjacent indicators can be modified to comply with local requirements. It is imperative that the line be able to withstand great stress as there would likely be several people placing strain on the line at one time.
Mine safety lines and markers have been disclosed in prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,160 issued on Dec. 18, 1979 to Sabo discloses a mine life line system which utilizes conical markers along the line such that when the miner is leaving the mine in the proper direction his hand slides smoothly along the cone. When he is heading in the wrong direction, his hand meets with an abrupt slope and is stopped. The line is supported by a spring loaded support which engages the floor and ceiling of the mine shaft. The drawback of the Sabo patent is that the conical indicator members are integrally formed with the line such that they can not be adjusted to account for the different requirements among states as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,050 issued on Aug. 30, 1983 to Britt et al. discloses a phosphorescent escape route indicator. The indicator is in the form of an adhesive strip that can be applied to the surface of walls or stairways to aid in delineating escape routes or access routes to emergency equipment during emergency situations. The patent to Britt et al. does not teach the use of conical members along a guide wire as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,000 issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to Clement discloses a direction indicating clamp for attachment to fire fighting hoses which indicates direction to exit the building. The clamps disclosed in Clement are not clearly visible in dark situations such as mining operations. The fire fighter must grab the hose and search for an indicator clamp. The Clement patent does not teach the use of fluorescent indicating material with the direction indicator or the line itself as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,741 issued on Jul. 2, 1991 to Smith et al. discloses a direction indicating means along a fire hose such that when a fire fighter is attempting to exit a building he can follow the directional indicators along the surface of the hose. If the fire fighter is traveling in the wrong direction the indicator means will resist motion in that direction. If he is traveling in the correct direction, his hand will glide easily along the hose. The patent to Smith et al. does not disclose the use of adjustable indicators as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a safety directional line for underground mining solving the aforementioned problems is desired.